narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Moriami Hōzuki
Moriami Hōzuki (鬼灯漏り網, Hōzuki Moriami) is a Kunoichi from Konohagakure and a member of Kirigakure's Hōzuki Clan . She is the daughter of Suigetsu Hōzuki . Background Moriami was born prematurely two years after the Fourth Shinobi War . After being removed from her mother, she was placed inside of an artificial womb to finish her growth. Once her growth was complete, she was raised by her father, Suigetsu, with the help of Jūgo and Karin. Personality This is where you will write about your OC's personal traits, such as attitude towards other characters, way of thinking, likings and personal opinions Appearance Moriami has blood red eyes which are framed by thick lashes, knee-length, white hair, and shark-like teeth, which are sharper than normal. Her most notable features are her freckles and beauty mark above the right side of her lip. She wears a black mesh long sleeve turtle neck bodysuit, cutout mini skirt, fishnets, and black ankle-length, open-toed high-heeled sandals and a belt around her waist with a water jug attached to it. Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Kekkei Genkai Bloodline limit. Delete if unrelated. Your oc does NOT need to have one. If related, here you should describe the ability to use the limit, its affects on the character and when do they choose to use it. It is suggested that if you are planning to have more than one character using the bloodline, you create a seperate article for the Kekkei Genkai. If your character is a user of a KG that is already in the Naruto Universe, please add a link to a Narutopedia or Wikipedia article about the bloodline limit. Relationships Hōzuki Suigetsu : ... Jūgo : ... Karin : ... Orochimaru : ... Mitsuki : ... Uchiha Sarada : ... Uchiha Boruto : ... Trivia * Mori (漏り) means " leak; leakage (rain)", ami (網) means "net; netting" and Hōzuki (鬼灯, Literally meaning: demon lantern) is the Japanese word for the "chinese lantern" or "winter cherry", a fruit which resemble Chinese paper lanterns. *According to the databook(s): **Moriami's hobbies are swimming and catching fish. **Moriami wishes for a rematch with Suigetsu. **Her favorite food is campfire fish. **Her least favorite food is any type of egg dish. **She has completed 21 official missions in total: 12 D-rank, 7 C-rank, 2 B-rank, 0 A-rank, 0 S-rank. **Her attributes are: 146 in strengths, 120 in dexterity, 170 in intellegence, 165 in chakra, 144 in perception, and 90 in negotiations. **She was also given a skill rating in these particular areas: ***Medical Ninjutsu: ★★★★☆ ***Marksmanship: ★★★☆☆ ***Drug Resistance: ★★★★☆ **The heeled sandals Moriami wears adds 2.5 cm to her height. Reference ↑ Narutopedia ↑ Morihii on deviantART Please read! Hello and thank you for taking the time to read the information given on Moriami. While I do appreciate you taking time out of your day to read, please refrain from taking anything that is seen her on her page as I have worked hard to bring everything together. Moriami is '''not '''a free to use character for roleplaying, please do '''not '''reupload her (artwork and information included) to any other website or app, such as amino, and act as if you are her or she is your character. If you have any questions, comments, or concerns please feel free to message me on here, throught my main deviantART , Instagram , or my Naruto deviantART. I will try to reply within 24 hours, but please keep in mind that I am a busy person and cannot attend to my messages as often as I would like. Instagram is the best method of the four. Category:DRAFT